Wschodzące Słońce (tłumaczenie PL)
by Prokne
Summary: Rok 1779 i później — Był żołnierzem armii, przywykłym bardziej do planów bitewnych niż do rozwiązywania tajemnic. Lecz Napoleon Bonaparte odkrył we Francisie Bonnefoy fascynującą zagadkę… Lata od 1792 do 1794 — Zmierzch epoki Wielkiego Terroru jeszcze nie nastał, gdy on wyszedł mu na spotkanie — on, ten niezwykły generał z Korsyki…
1. Rozdział 1 - Napoleon

_Traduction polonaise de la fanfiction_ _Le Soleil Levant_ _de_ _Calimera_ _. Allez découvrir son ouvrage ! Lien :_ s/12881126/1/Le-Soleil-Levant

 _Polskie tłumaczenie fanfiction autorstwa_ _Calimery. L_ _ink_ _do oryginału:_ s/12881126/1/Le-Soleil-Levant _)._

 **Od Autorki:**

 **Ten pomysł zrodził się za sprawą mojej niedawnej i niespodziewanej obsesji na punkcie Napoleona Bonaparte, co natchnęło mnie do napisania czegoś dla fandomu po kilku latach niepisania, cokolwiek by to nie było, więc chwilami może coś zgrzytać. Ale już od dłuższego czasu siedział mi ten pomysł w głowie i chciałam się nim z Wami podzielić!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Hetalia nie należy do mnie i nie czerpię żadnego zysku z korzystania z jej świata przedstawionego i postaci.**

 **Po tych słowach, miłej lektury!**

* * *

 _Zaszył się w cichym kącie, oparłszy o drzewo, na dziedzińcu gimnazjum w Brienne, by lepiej delektować się lekturą książki. Po chwili ktoś zakłócił jego spokój. Szeptano za jego plecami. Mały chłopiec podniósł wzrok znad swego egzemplarza_ Wyznań _Jean'a-Jacques'a Rousseau, by przyjrzeć się grupie chłopców, którzy szemrali między sobą. Choć znajdował się za daleko, by móc zrozumieć ich słowa, młody Napoleon wiedział, że rozmawiali o nim. Nie byli w tym dyskretni, Napoleon widział wyraźnie, jak posyłali w jego stronę przelotne spojrzenia, kontynuując jednocześnie dyskusję, i Napoleon domyślał się bez trudu, że nie były to mowy pochwalne na temat jego osoby._

 _Od kiedy wstąpił do gimnazjum w Autun, a następnie do Królewskiej Szkoły Wojskowej w Brienne, stał się sporadycznym obiektem obelg ze strony rówieśników, dla których, jak na ich gust, za bardzo trącił Korsyką, Włochami. Naśmiewali się z jego akcentu, imienia, śniadej karnacji._

 _Napoleon czasem się odgryzał. W przeciwieństwie do spokojnego i nieśmiałego brata Józefa, Napoleon był dumnym dzieckiem i nie dawał sobie dmuchać w kaszę. Często karcili go opaci i inni nauczyciele, a Napoleon w efekcie często uciekał do cichego kąta, gdzie mógł rozpływać się w lekturze książek, które były jego najwierniejszymi towarzyszkami, od kiedy przybył na francuską ziemię._

 _Napoleon zesztywniał, spochmurniawszy nagle, i udał, że skupia się na czytaniu, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości dzieło posłużyło mu do dyskretnej obserwacji otoczenia. Ta banda chłopaków mogła być skłonna do sprowokowania go kolejny raz i Napoleon próbował przygotować się na taką ewentualność, aby rzucić lepszą ripostą._

 _Nieco dalej na dziedzińcu zauważył opatów prowadzących otwartą rozmowę z pewnym mężczyzną. Napoleon dostrzegł go wcześniej niż opata, gdyż człowiek ten nie miał na sobie zwyczajnych szat, jakie nosili dorośli pracujący na terenie szkoły. Jego ubiór stanowił oznakę pewnej wygody społecznej, nie na tyle dużej, by wydawać się ekstrawaganckim, ale też nie tak skromnej, by sprawiać wrażenie, że należy do ubogiej klasy. Napoleon podejrzewał, że musiało chodzić o zamożną osobę, która przyszła zapisać swoje dziecko do szkoły lub dokonać darowizny._

 _Było coś szczególnego w tym mężczyźnie, lecz Napoleon nie potrafił tego dokładnie zidentyfikować._

 _Ale Napoleon nie mógł więcej się nad tym zastanawiać. Już usłyszał, jak zbliżają się do niego tamci wredni chłopacy._

 _— Ej, Bonaparte! — krzyknął jeden z nich. — Jakie jest to twoje dziwne imię?_

 _— Chyba Napoleon — odparł drugi._

 _— Nie, on to wymawia po włosku — wtrącił inny chłopak. —_ Napoleone _— dodał z przesadzonym włoskim akcentem._

 _Chłopak po jego prawej parsknął śmiechem._

 _— Słoma w nosie! — dorzucił._

 _Pozostali wspólnie wybuchli śmiechem._

 _Napoleon zgrzytnął zębami._

 _— To prawda, co mówią, Słomo? Że Korsykanie zwiali jak tchórze, jak zobaczyli, że żołnierze francuscy lądują na wyspie?_

 _— Pietra dostali! Oni są tylko małą wysepką, a my mamy wielką armię!_

 _Napoleon poczuł, jak wzburza się w nim gniew. Co ci idioci mogą wiedzieć o Korsyce, skoro nigdy nie zaznali dumy jej mieszkańców, skąpanych w słońcu uliczek, morskiej bryzy?_

 _Rzucił się na nich bez wahania. Krzyknęli z zaskoczenia i oddali cios._

 _W oddali opat krzyknął i pobiegł ku gromadce, w pełni gotów ich rozdzielić, jego towarzysz ledwo za nim nadążał. Mocno chwycił Napoleona za ramię i oddalił od rówieśników, po czym zaczął wygłaszać mu reprymendę. Mało zajmowała ona Napoleona, posłuchał tylko połowy. Kątem oka zauważył, że blondyn zajął się napominaniem pozostałych chłopaków. Z dali usłyszał jego głos:_

 _— Nie wstyd wam zachowywać się w ten sposób? Nie tak traktuje się młodszych kolegów!_

 _— To on nas pierwszy zaatakował, proszę pana! — ośmielił się odpowiedzieć jeden z chłopców, czy to z brawury, czy z głupoty. Napoleon skłaniał się ku drugiej opcji._

 _Pozostali chłopacy potaknęli. Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową._

 _— Może i on zaatakował pierwszy, ale to wy, młodzi ludzie, sprowokowaliście go najpierw — zauważył srogim i stanowczym tonem. — Nieładnie naśmiewać się z kogoś tylko dlatego, że jest inny. Większość z was ma bladą, rumianą cerę i szatynowe lub blond włosy, to typowe we Francji, ale nie w innych krajach, jak Egipt albo Chiny. Jak byście się czuli, gdyby ktoś z tego powodu nabijał się z was?_

 _Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie, nagle zażenowani._

 _— Chyba nie za dobrze — odpowiedział wreszcie jeden chłopak._

 _— Następnym razem pomyślcie o tym, zanim sprowokujecie waszego młodszego kolegę. Zrozumiano? — spytał mężczyzna._

 _— Tak, proszę pana — odpowiedziały chórem dzieci._

 _Napoleon obserwował ów spektakl z ciekawością, a jego złość stopniowo wyparowywała. Mężczyzna emanował aurą spokojnego, naturalnego autorytetu, która sprawiała, że dzieciaki uspokoiły się i posłuchały rozkazu bez wydziwiania, coś, co zabierało więcej czasu nawet szkolnym nauczycielom, by osiągnąć pożądany rezultat._

 _Bez protestu pozwolił opatowi odprowadzić się do dormitorium, rozmyślając nad tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło._

 _Ledwie minęła godzina od sprzeczki z chłopakami, Napoleon już uczył się w swojej sypialni. Oderwał oczy od papierów zawierających materiał lekcyjny, które były rozłożone na biurku, bo nagle usłyszał odgłos kroków dobiegający z korytarza. Rozpoznał głos opata i, ku swojemu zdumieniu, stwierdził, że blondyn był tam nadal obecny, gdyż usłyszał jego głos. Napoleon nadstawił ucho, usłyszawszy swoje imię._

 _—Tamten chłopak ma talent — opowiadał opat. — Muszę przyznać, że to inteligentny chłopiec, o tęgim umyśle i silnej woli. Jest u nas dopiero od miesiąca, a nie ma dnia, w którym przestałby mnie zadziwiać._

 _— Bardzo dobrze posługuje się językiem jak na kogoś, kto przybył na francuską ziemię zaledwie trzy miesiące temu — zauważył mężczyzna._

 _— Jego ojciec, Karol Bonaparte, jest jednym z przedstawicieli korsykańskiej szlachty w Wersalu — odparł opat — i postanowił wykształcić swoje dzieci we Francji. Złożył nam także wizytę jego brat, Józef…_

 _Dwaj mężczyźni oddalili się i Napoleon nie usłyszał już nic więcej._

* * *

Na początku Napoleon nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale to właśnie było jego pierwsze spotkanie z Francisem Bonnefoy. Wtedy nie odgadł jeszcze jego prawdziwej natury, ale jakaś jego część była od początku przekonana, że ten człowiek był kimś o wiele więcej niż dawał po sobie poznać na pierwszy rzut oka, a Napoleon zawsze ufał swojemu instynktowi; to dzięki niemu zaszedł tak daleko.

To zainteresowanie i niezaspokojone zaciekawienie jedną osobą, której nigdy nie spotkał, raczej natknął się kilka razy ukradkiem, zadziwiało samego Bonaparte, lecz po głębszej analizie uświadomił sobie, że jego fascynacja miała swoje usprawiedliwienie.

Bonaparte często w duchu zagłębiał się we wspomnieniach tamtych spotkań, próbując przypomnieć je sobie w najmniejszych detalach.

Człowiek, który nie starzał się ani o jeden dzień, nawet dziesięć lat po pierwszym spotkaniu, człowiek, który nie należał ani do pospólstwa, ani do szlachty, i który mimo to wtapiał się w tłum swobodnie i poufale, człowiek, który młody był tylko z wyglądu…

Przypominał młodego arystokratę, a ludzie — bez względu na to, czy wywodzili się z ludu czy ze szlachty — zdawali się naturalnie i mimowolnie krążyć wokół niego. Bonaparte nie był wyjątkiem.

Stanowił zagadkę dla zwykłych śmiertelników, a Bonaparte wpadł w pułapkę. W każdej chwili czekał, aż nadarzy się sposobność, by go spotkać, badał każdą blond głowę, jaką napotykał, w nadziei, że ponownie ujrzy tego niezwykłego nieznajomego.

Mnóstwo emocji ogarnęło jego duszę w dniu, gdy dowiedział się o istnieniu nacji; Bonaparte nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jakie dominowało w nim uczucie. Jedyne, czego był pewien, to poczucie dumy, gdy odkrył, że obiekt jego fascynacji nie był klasycznym arystokratą, ale kimś znacznie więcej. O, znacznie więcej!

Personifikacje były jedynie ideą, ale Francis Bonnefoy — naród francuski — istniał naprawdę, i Napoleon Bonaparte w pełni zamierzał go poznać.

Napotkanie narodu Francji nie miało być łatwe, ale Napoleon Bonaparte nie bał się przeszkód. Wręcz przeciwnie, uznał to za wyzwanie, i był w pełni gotów je podjąć.

* * *

 _Pewnego wieczoru, roku 1785 w Walencji, gdy został wcielony do pułku artylerii de la Fère, wybrał się na kolację w towarzystwie Bourienne'ego, jednego z jego najbliższych towarzyszy, w najmniej oddalonej od pułku karczmie. Założyli peleryny wyposażone w kaptury, aby zasłonić wojskowe mundury i uniknąć zaczepek._

 _W przerwach między kilkoma kęsami komentował dzienne ćwiczenia wojskowe. Bourienne słuchał i od czasu do czasu wtrącał swoje spostrzeżenia._

 _Spokój ich posiłku, jak i pozostałych gości, został jednak zakłócony przez odgłos zaostrzającej się rozmowy. Klienci ledwo zdążyli się odwrócić, gdy ktoś z tyłu rzucił jakimś mężczyzną, a ten wylądował na stole, który przewrócił się pod jego ciężarem._

 _Podniósł się i wbił wściekły wzrok w swojego napastnika._

 _— Smarkaczu, srogo pożałujesz swego czynu!_

 _Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął szpadę schowaną pod płaszczem, ku okrzykom zdumienia ze strony gości._

 _Bonaparte spoglądnął w stronę owego agresora. Pomimo zakrywającego mu włosy kapelusza, dostrzegł pozbawioną zarostu twarz i nie dałby mu więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. A jednak, badając bliżej tę twarz, odkrył w niej, z ukrywanym zdumieniem, zimną krew i rozsądek wieloletniego starca._

 _— Proszę pana — zaczął opanowanym, acz surowym głosem. — To pan pożałuje swego czynu, jeśli nie złoży pan przeprosin. Nie będę tolerował takiej szui jak pan w tym królestwie._

 _Widząc, że powyższa szuja w żadnym wypadku nie miała zamiaru przepraszać, mężczyzna w kapeluszu westchnął i również wyciągnął szpadę._

 _Pojedynek rozpoczął się zatem wśród wrzasków tłumu. Mimo to, Bonaparte i Bourienne nie mogli powstrzymać się od śledzenia przedstawienia z uwagą._

 _— Proszę pana, bez obrazy, ale włada pan ostrzem jak miotłą — zadrwił facet w kapeluszu._

 _— Jak miotłą! Ty młody arogancie, jestem żołnierzem armii królewskiej! Zwyciężyłem w wielu bitwach w służbie koronie: w bitwie pod San Pietro w 1734, pod Lauffeld w 1747 i pod Bergen w 1759!_

 _— Żołnierz armii, poważnie? — odrzekł mężczyzna z nutką zdziwienia w głosie._

 _Korzystając z zaskoczenia przeciwnika, żołnierz ponowił atak, który został odparty przez blondyna. Walka przebiegała szybko. Wbrew samemu sobie, Bonapartemu zaimponowało to, z jakim talentem i zręcznością blondyn — który przecież nie miał w sobie nic z żołnierza — prowadził potyczkę._

 _Uczestnicy pojedynku skakali z jednego stołu na drugi, przewracając wszystko, co znalazło się na ich drodze. Goście odsuwali się na tyle, by nie dostać niechybnie po głowie, ale pozostali wystarczająco blisko, by nie przegapić ani sekundy spektaklu._

 _— Świetnie! — oznajmił blondyn. — Ponieważ tak wiernie służył pan Francji podczas batalii, oszczędzę panu życie. Niech zadowoli się pan złożeniem przeprosin._

 _— Przeprosin! To ma ten łotr na myśli! Najpierw, młody człowieku, ukażesz się przedstawicielowi armii!_

 _Obracając słowa w czyn, nadział kapelusz przeciwnika na czubek szpady i zrzucił go na podłogę. Burza falowanych blond włosów opadła mężczyźnie na ramiona._

 _Mężczyzna zaoponował, wyrwawszy się do przodu, i w mgnieniu oka pojawił się za rywalem, po czym zadał mu dwie rany na wysokości pośladków. Żołnierz, zaskoczony, chwycił się za cztery litery i przyglądnął im się z oburzeniem w oczach. Mężczyzna skorzystał z tej chwili nieuwagi, by zadać mu cios głowicą szpady tuż poniżej podbródka. Porażony gwałtownością uderzenia, żołnierz padł na wznak i uderzył pośladkami o ziemię._

 _Wśród gości szaleństwo sięgnęło szczytu i nawet sam karczmarz zaśmiał się ze szczerością._

 _— Informuję pana, że nikomu nie pozwalam okazywać mi braku szacunku, nawet reprezentantowi armii._

 _Klienci zabili brawo, zadowoleni z tego nieoczekiwanego, acz gorąco przyjętego spektaklu. Niektórzy z nich wrócili do swoich szklanek lub talerzy, komentując to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło._

 _Żołnierz, pod wpływem gwałtownego ciosu w podbródek, padł nieprzytomny tuż pod stopami Bonapartego i Bourienne'a. Blondyn przyjrzał mu się, następnie Bonaparte i jego towarzyszowi, i nagle spostrzegł założone przez nich stroje. Błękitne oczy zalśniły i Bonaparte zastanowił się przez krótką chwilę, czy pod kapturami mężczyzna dostrzegł ich mundury wojskowe._

 _— Mundury eleganckie, ale kaptury trochę smętne, przyznam szczerze — rzucił._

* * *

Naród Korsyki nazywał się Marcu. Miał czarne włosy, oliwkową cerę i oczy o odcieniu błękitu przypominającym kolor Morza Śródziemnego w letniej porze roku.

Napoleon Bonaparte wciąż pamiętał swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Marcu. Otrzymał przepustkę, z której skorzystał, by powrócić na rodzinną Korsykę, do rodziny, i udało mu się umówić na wizytę z Marcu. Pragnął poznać tego, który uosabiał jego rodzimy kraj, z drugiej strony chcąc również wydobyć kilka informacji.

Spotkanie miało miejsce w mieszkaniu Marcu, w domu z białego kamienia w Ajaccio. Bonaparte już miał się przedstawić, gdy wtem Marcu zabrał głos:

— Wiem, kim pan jest — przerwał mu. — Nazywa się pan _Napoleone Buonaparte._ Może mi pan wierzyć, tak wpływowej piętnastoosobowej rodziny jak pańska łatwo się nie zapomina.

Bonaparte postanowił, że pozostawi to bez komentarza.

— Teraz _Napoléon Bonaparte_ — ośmielił się wtrącić.

— Hm, wymawia to pan po francusku — zauważył Marcu szorstkim tonem. — Nie powinno mnie to dziwić, pańska rodzina nie kryje się ze swoimi skłonnościami. Pańskie drobne sprzeczki z Pascalem Paolim przyprawiały mnie o ból głowy dniami i nocami.

— Teraz należymy do Francji — odpowiedział Bonaparte.

Marcu przez moment wbił w niego wzrok, obracając fajkę w zębach, i Bonaparte miał wrażenie, że tym spojrzeniem wiercił w jego duszy.

— Nie od zawsze — odparł. — Jeszcze jakiś czas temu byłem niepodległy, a teraz, proszę bardzo, najeżdżają mi wyspę i proklamują mnie Francuzem. Tak jak pan — dodał, wskazując Bonapartego czubkiem fajki. — Był pan tym małym, upartym człowieczkiem, z dumą przyznającym się do swoich korzeni i zwalczającym Francuzów całą mocą ducha. O tak, wiem wszystko! — powiedział, widząc, że Bonaparte jest gotów zabrać głos. — A teraz, proszę, oto pan! Sfrancuszczający własne nazwisko, zaciągający się do obcej armii i krytykujący Pascala Paoliego, którym pan się niegdyś tak zachwycał…

Podniósł się z krzesła i zrobił kilka kroków wokół stołu w salonie, w nagłym zamyśleniu.

— Uwielbiam Paoliego — przyznał Marcu. — Ale nie robię sobie złudzeń. Jest na liście płac króla Anglii. Przyłączono mnie już do królestwa Francji, nie zniósłbym zmiany w królestwo anglo-korsykańskie. Już sama nazwa przyprawia mnie o mdłości!

— Co sprawia, że stawia pan Francję ponad Anglię? — spytał Bonaparte.

— _Francescu_ robi dobre ciasta — odpowiedział Marcu bez mrugnięcia okiem.

— Dobra, bądźmy poważni. — Bonaparte nie mógł powstrzymać się od skarcenia towarzysza.

— Mówię serio — odparł Marcu. — Są doskonałe.

Westchnął, gdy zobaczył malującą się na twarzy Bonapartego irytację.

— Skłaniam się ku Francji — powiedział — bo Artur to niepoprawny moralista, który lepiej niech pozamiata we własnym podwórku i zajmie się własnym królem zamiast mieszać się w cudzą politykę. Gdybym miał wybór, nie wybrałbym ani jednego, ani drugiego, ale nie jestem już całkiem niepodległy. Więc skoro mam kogoś wskazać, wolę wybrać mniejsze zło z tej dwójki.

— Wie pan, gdzie mógłbym go odnaleźć? — spytał Bonaparte po chwili ciszy. — Reprezentację Francji?

Marcu zaśmiał się krótko.

— Jak nie ma go w Wersalu, to siedzi Bóg wie gdzie na prowincji albo w okolicach Paryża. W skrócie, to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana.

— Często pana odwiedza? — dopytywał Bonaparte, próbując opanować głos.

— Czasami, ale nie za często, mi to źle nie robi. A jemu może wkrótce zabraknąć czasu na spotkania ze mną.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Ludzie szczerzą kły. Jest pan w armii, musiał pan to zauważyć. Tylko nie chodzi tutaj o małą rewoltę. Lud tłumi w sobie gniew od zbyt dawna… I pewnego dnia wybuchnie, wcześniej, niż nam się wydaje. Nie chciałbym być tam tego dnia obecny.

Dmuchnął w fajkę niczym myśliciel.

— Powiedziałbym nawet, że tego dnia Europa przestanie na chwilę oddychać.

* * *

Znalezienie wskazówek, które zaprowadziłyby go do Francji, nie było prostą sprawą.

Bonaparte zacięcie usiłował odnaleźć najdrobniejsze informacje na temat narodu o imieniu Francis Bonnefoy. Jednak w chaosie, jaki zapanował we Francji po zdobyciu Bastylii, i w istnym bajzlu, jakim stała się jego sieć informatorów wskutek Rewolucji, udało mu się gdzieniegdzie znaleźć jedynie skrawki, które można było tylko dorzucić do skąpych informacji zdobytych przed 1789 rokiem.

Gdyby Bonaparte nie miał wcześniej okazji go spotkać, pomyślałby, że mężczyzna ten jest tylko marą, ponieważ trudno było uzyskać dostęp do najdrobniejszych informacji dotyczących narodu Francji. Większość osób, która go znała, wygnano lub rozstała się z życiem i jakiekolwiek konkretne dowody na to, że osoby te weszły w kontakt z narodem Francji, po prostu zniknęły. Zupełnie jakby jakaś siła wyższa zacierała wszelkie ślady istnienia Francisa Bonnefoy.

Francis Bonnefoy przypominał ducha. Spotkanie z nim było niemożliwe, chyba że sam zgodziłby się ukazać, tak jak niemożliwe było jego uchwycenie i ujarzmienie.

Na szczęście Napoleon Bonaparte lubił wyzwania.

* * *

 _Ostatni raz Napoleon Bonaparte zobaczył Francisa Bonnefoy w dniu chaosu. Przebywał wtedy w Paryżu, a dzwony biły potwornie i złowieszczo, wzywając rewolucjonistów do broni._

 _Strażnicy szwajcarscy walczyli w obronie pałacu Tuileries i jego rezydentów, lecz żadna siła na ziemi nie była w stanie powstrzymać rewolucjonistów od ataku na pałac. Wśród krzyków i przemocy wnętrze pałacu spustoszono, a strażników wymordowano._

 _Bonaparte przybył kilka godzin po szturmie, by jego oczom ukazał się pałac całkiem opuszczony przez mieszkańców, z wyjątkiem tych, którzy ulegli szałowi rewolucji. Wiele cennych obrazów i przedmiotów leżało na ziemi zniszczonych i porozrzucanych. Bonaparte nie poświęcał im zbyt wiele uwagi, oprócz jednej rzeczy._

 _Mały, oderwany siłą obrazek, w którym brakowało tabliczki z tytułem i rogów ramki. Bonaparte nie zwróciłby na niego najmniejszej uwagi, gdyby nie rozpoznał znajomej twarzy._

 _Przetarł go z kurzu, by lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Portret Francisa Bonnefoy, w wyprostowanej postawie, ubranego w szaty, które można by datować na początek wieku. Bonaparte badał obraz tak długo, aż zapamiętał najmniejsze detale. Po raz pierwszy miał okazję podziwiać tę twarz, która nie zestarzała się od momentu powstania malunku. Blond włosy z wdziękiem opadały na ramiona, błękit oczu przypominał błękit królewski, a uśmiech zdawał się figlarny._

 _Przyglądanie się obrazkowi pochłonęło go do tego stopnia, że zauważył obcą obecność dopiero, gdy szmer szybkich kroków stał się słyszalny. Bonaparte gwałtownie podniósł głowę._

 _Francis Bonnefoy wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego napotkaniem Bonapartego, co Bonaparte widokiem Francisa._

 _— Co tu robicie? — spytał twardym i ostrzegawczym tonem._

 _Zbity z tropu, Bonaparte odpowiedział szybko:_

 _— …Nie mam złych intencji. Zwabiła mnie tu ciekawość po tym, jak usłyszałem o ataku._

 _— Niczego tu nie znajdziecie — odpowiedział Francis Bonnefoy. — Wszystko zostało zniszczone, każdy opuścił pałac._

 _— Każdy oprócz pana — zauważył Bonaparte._

 _— Tak, ale nie powinienem tu dłużej zostać. Muszę dołączyć do… — przerwał, po czym przyjrzał się Bonapartemu. — Powinniście zrobić to samo — dodał szorstko._

 _Po tych słowach odwrócił się, po czym oddalił się pospiesznie._

 _— Czekaj! — wykrzyknął Bonaparte. — Zaczeka pan!_

 _Spróbował za nim ruszyć, ale szybko stracił go z oczu. Bonaparte westchnął. Trudno będzie odszukać go w tym labiryncie, skoro nacja musiała znać wszystkie zakamarki pałacu. Musiał uzbroić się w cierpliwość i zaczekać na kolejne spotkanie z narodem. Spotkanie, które, przysięgał, będzie jego ostatnim._

 _Na pewno poszedł dołączyć do Ludwika XVI. Wiedział, że rodzina królewska opuściła pałac, aby ukryć się w lokalach Zgromadzenia. Król wolał uciec przed zagrożeniem niż stawić mu opór._

 _„Ten król to nie żołnierz", pomyślał pogardliwie Bonaparte. Nie miał kompetencji do sprawowania władzy i w końcu porwały go chaos i anarchia. Czuł na sobie wrogie i nieufne spojrzenia ludności Paryża. Jego spokój i rezerwa wydawały im się podejrzane. Jakaś część jego sposępniała. Nienawidził tej wrogiej atmosfery, gdzie każdy każdego wydawał, gardził tym królem, który jemu wydawał się za słaby._

 _Bonaparte podjął decyzję. Nie działo się dobrze we Francji, trzeba było ustanowić prawo i przywrócić porządek i pokój. Do tego celu potrzebny był przywódca, który potrafiłby podejmować decyzje i narzucić swoją wolę. Człowiek śmiały, energiczny, silny. Jakaś część jego wierzyła, że mógł stać się takim człowiekiem._

 _Ale kim jest przywódca bez narodu?_

* * *

Świat salonów nie był mu obcy, lecz nie było to środowisko, w którym czuł się swobodnie. Był człowiekiem czynu, nie dworu, i nużył go ten system uprzejmości i kontr-uprzejmości. Ale, jak głosi sentencja, gdy jesteś w Rzymie, czyń jak Rzymianie, a Bonaparte nie zaszedł tak daleko, by się teraz wycofać.

Mimo pogardy wobec owego systemu, służył mu wielokrotnie. Zdobywszy na dworze szczególną pozycję w czasie wielu bitew staczanych za Francję, w tym oblężenia Tulonu, Bonaparte krok po kroku wyrabiał sobie dobre imię wśród burżuazji i mógł liczyć na własną sieć wpływowych jednostek.

W taki sposób udało mu się spotkać brata Robespierre'a. Ten, ponieważ wyjawił mu to, co wiedział o działaniach brata i swoich własnych relacjach z Francisem Bonnefoy, podał mu nazwiska dawnych pracowników Wersalu, szczęśliwie ocalałych, którzy uciekli przed ostrzem gilotyny.

Bonaparte wytropił, a następnie przepytał wszystkich po kolei, zdobywając stopniowo pożądane informacje. Chciał wiedzieć wszystko. Jego temperament, związki z obaloną rodziną królewską, a w szczególności z królem, bitwy, w których uczestniczył, relacje z innymi nacjami, ulubione zajęcia. Wszystko.

Udało mu się zdobyć bardzo niewiele wiadomości od wybuchu Rewolucji, a jeszcze mniej od tamtego posępnego dnia, w którym króla spotkał ostateczny koniec. Odkrył tylko drobne informacje. Miejsca, w których rzekomo go widziano, samego lub w towarzystwie czołowych przedstawicieli Rewolucji — Dantona, Saint Juste'a, Robespierre'a itd. — kilka środków, o których był pewien, że pochodziły od niego. Osoby, które udało mu się uratować lub nie. Obiekty czy pomniki dziedzictwa kulturalnego, które usiłował ocalić.

Bonaparte drobiazgowo przesłuchiwał wszystkie osoby, aż w końcu dotarł do ostatniej na liście.

Przyszedł na spotkanie z byłym lekarzem, który dawniej rezydował w Wersalu, i który razem z nim przeniósł się do wynajętego w Paryżu mieszkania. Zdecydował się na spotkanie nocą gwoli dyskrecji. W końcu w nocy wszystkie koty są czarne…

— Jak spotkaliście Francisa Bonnefoy? — spytał.

Lekarz spojrzał na niego strachliwie, ale Bonaparte wiedział, że nie ośmieliłby się kłamać generałowi armii w żywe oczy.

— Sprawowałem nad nim opiekę lekarską w Wersalu — przyznał lekarz po chwili. — To nie był posłuszny pacjent — dodał cicho, jakby wyznawał to przed samym sobą.

— Posłuszeństwo nie jest cechą wielkich mężów — skwitował Bonaparte.

Po chwili zapytał:

— Kiedy widzieliście go ostatni raz?

Przez chwilę siedział cicho, ze wzrokiem wbitym w dal, jak gdyby przywoływał w głowie wspomnienia. Następnie odpowiedział wolno, cicho, jakby ważył każde słowo:

— To było krótko przed przeniesieniem się rodziny królewskiej do Tuileries. Dał mi urlop, podziękowawszy za wyświadczone usługi.

„A więc między rokiem 1789 i 1790…", pomyślał Bonaparte.

— A potem? Muszę dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, obywatelu, wszystkiego, co o nim wiecie, nawet najmniejsze błahostki.

Lekarz podniósł wzrok, jego oczy wyczerpane były starością, lecz pełne determinacji.

— Chciałbym podać wam odpowiedź, generale — odparł cicho — ale wolałbym nie wypowiedzieć niczego, co wzbudziłoby uprzedzenia wobec pana Bonnefoy.

Bonaparte uśmiechnął się, doceniając wciąż żywą wierność lekarza wobec swego pacjenta. W tych mrocznych czasach, gdzie każdy gotów jest wydać bliskiego za najmniejszy fałszywy ruch, cenił sobie lojalność ponad wszystko inne, i cieszył go fakt, że Francis Bonnefoy otaczał się wiernymi i lojalnymi osobami.

— Zapewniam was, obywatelu. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru posłać pana Bonnefoy przed trybunał. Ale lud nie może żyć bez narodu.

Lekarz zdusił w sobie okrzyk zaskoczenia.

— Wy… wy wiecie?

— W rzeczy samej, obywatelu. Nasz naród zaginął w chaosie rewolucji, a my musimy go odnaleźć, nim obecny stan jeszcze bardziej się pogorszy. Rozumiecie zatem, że w waszym interesie leży opowiedzenie mi wszystkiego, co wiecie na temat Francisa Bonnefoy.

Lekarz przez chwilę nie odezwał się ani słowem i Bonaparte domyślał się bez trudu, że w głowie roiło mu się od myśli, ale czekał cierpliwie. Następnie lekarz wydał z siebie pełne rezygnacji westchnienie. Bonapartemu przypomniało to cichy dźwięk kapitulacji.

Lekarz podszedł bliżej i zaczął opowiadać.

Wyżej, na niebie, słońce wzeszło powoli niczym zapowiedź nowego początku…

* * *

 **Mini kurs historii:**

 **Inspiracją do napisania tego ficu była postać Napoleona wykreowana przez Christiana Claviera (** _ **Napoleon**_ **, film z 2002 r.) i Sachę Guitry'ego (** _ **Napoleon**_ **, 1955), jak i własne lektury i research w Internecie. Pewne elementy w ficu oparte są na prawdziwych faktach:**

 **\- Korsyka należała niegdyś do Republiki Genui i ogłosiła niepodległość w 1735 r., potem w 1751, co nie powstrzymało Genui od przyznania Korsyki Francji w 1768 r.. Korsykanie nie zgadzali się z tą decyzją, gdyż Genua nie spytała ich o zdanie. Zbuntowane korsykańskie oddziały zostały pokonane, a Korsykę uznano za ziemię podbitą. Dopiero około 1789 r. uznana została za integralną część królestwa Francji.**

 **\- Napoleon zaczął naukę w szkole w Brienne w maju 1779 r. i uczęszczał tam przez pięć lat. Nie był zbyt lubiany przez rówieśników, którzy czasami wołali na niego przezwiskiem** _ **Paille au nez**_ **(pol. „słoma w nosie").**

 **\- Po egzaminie został podporucznikiem artylerii i powołano go do pułku artylerii de la Fère (Walencja) w 1785 r.**

 **\- Pascal Paoli był generałem i politykiem, przywódcą niepodległego narodu Korsyki. Wielokrotnie przebywał na wygnaniu w Anglii, gdzie liczył na zdobycie sojuszników.**

 **\- Napoleon był owszem obecny podczas oblężenia Tuileries dokonanego przez lud 20 czerwca 1792 r. i wyraził pogardę wobec niekompetencji Ludwika XVI.**

 **\- Odniósł zwycięstwo pod Tulonem, który rojaliści oddali Brytyjczykom. Napoleon, wtedy jako młody kapitan, uczestniczył w oblężeniu Tulonu i odpędził brytyjskie oddziały.**

 **Kilka uwag:**

 **\- Trochę za wcześnie umiejscowiłam clash między Napoleonem a Pascalem Paolim, zagorzałym partyzantem niefrancuskiej Korsyki. W rzeczywistości doszło do tego w okresie Rewolucji. Na Korsyce toczyło się wiele walk między paolistami, partyzantami Pascala Paoliego, opowiadającego się za monarchią na wzór angielski, i Bonapartem wspierającym Rewolucję. Napięcie wzrosło do tego stopnia, że dom Bonapartego został ograbiony i spalony w 1793 r. Rodzina musiała osiąść w Marsylii.**

 **\- Rzeczywiście rozważano pomysł królestwa anglo-korsykańskiego, ale jeszcze bardziej w czasie Wielkiego Terroru, gdy Pascal Paoli liczył, że uda mu się przepędzić zwolenników korsykańskiego Terroru. Przyznam, że więcej nie czytałam na ten temat. :|**

 **Mam nadzieję, że pierwszy rozdział Wam się spodobał, nie bójcie się powiedzieć, co myślicie, krótki komentarz zawsze sprawia przyjemność. :)**

 **Następny rozdział skupiony będzie wokół Francji/Francisa!**

 **Od tłumaczki:** **Zazwyczaj tłumaczyłam francuskie** _ **vous**_ **jako per** _ **pan**_ **, z wyjątkiem kilku przypadków, gdzie postanowiłam sięgnąć po przestarzały zwrot per** _ **wy,**_ **a to z racji tego, że wydał mi się on pasować do realiów rewolucji. Dlatego w ten sposób Napoleon zwraca się do „obywatela" lekarza i tej samej formy używa Francis pochłonięty zrywem rewolucyjnym. Mam nadzieję, że nie wieje aż tak bardzo PRL-em! :')**


	2. Rozdział 2 - Francis

**Od Autorki:**

 **Oto drugi i ostatni rozdział, dziękuję wszystkim, którzy zostawili komentarz!**

 **Wyszło na to, że ten rozdział zawiera mniej nawiązań historycznych niż poprzedni, mam jednak nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba. Miłej lektury wszystkim!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Hetalia nie należy do mnie. Napoleon należy sam do siebie.**

 **Od tłumaczki:** **Tak jak w przypadku pierwszego rozdziału, zazwyczaj** _ **vous**_ **tłumaczyłam jako per pan** _ **,**_ **ale w czasie rozmowy z królem posłużyłam się zwrotem per wy, by oddać trochę „klimat" pluralis maiestaticus.**

* * *

 _Gdy wstał i pośpieszył aż na balkon, przed jego oczami rozciągał się nocny i majestatyczny Wersal. Francis nie potrafił jeszcze pojąć, jak wielka cisza panowała w Wersalu, tak wzburzonym, tak pogrążonym w chaosie. Jeszcze bardziej nie mógł uwierzyć, jak wszystko mogło aż tak ucichnąć po wydarzeniach ostatnich dni, gdy grupa mężczyzn, a w szczególności wściekłych kobiet, obległa dziedziniec pałacu, domagając się obecności króla, znieważając królową w celu wreszcie zażądania, aby i ona pojawiła się we własnej osobie._

 _Teraz kobiety odeszły, zniknęły bardzo dawno temu, lecz wspomnienie ich przybycia nadal odciskało piętno na nastrojach w Wersalu._

 _Francis mimowolnie zacisnął poręcz balkonu tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie; zatopił się we wspomnieniach. Francis zawsze był typem melancholika. Czasami tęsknił za chwalebnymi czasami Henryka IV i Ludwika XIV, ale mimo to nie miał zbytnio ochoty odtwarzać ich w pamięci. To należało do przeszłości, a melancholia nie mogła odciągnąć go od mrocznych czasów rewolucji. Tak jak jego lud, Francis żył teraźniejszością. To, co istniało, jawiło mu się przed oczami: życie; śmierć; rewolty; ten czas niepewności; ta październikowa chwila._

 _Nagle zrobiło mu się zimno i oddalił się od balkonu. Ludwik XVI dołączył do niego w chwili, gdy Francis zamknął wysokie okna. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i nastała chwila ciszy. Następnie Ludwik uśmiechnął się posępnie, jak gdyby odgadł troski Francisa._

 _Co nie było trudne — miał takie same._

 _— Chcą posłać mnie do więzienia — wyznał nagle Ludwik. — Wyzłoconego, ale dalej więzienia._

 _Zrobił kilka kroków w zamyśleniu. Wymamrotał jakby sam do siebie:_

 _— Skoro tego trzeba, pojadę do Paryża. Jeśli to uspokoi lud…_

 _Francis nic nie odpowiedział. Również domyślił się, że lud nie żądał przybycia króla z rodziną do pałacu Tuileries z dobrej woli. Chcieli mieć nad nimi lepszy nadzór._

 _Coraz mniej ufali „Panu Veto" i „Austriaczce"…_

 _Po chwili Ludwik dodał pewnym tym razem głosem:_

 _— Trochę czasu i cierpliwości i wszystko się ułoży._

 _— Jak możecie być tego pewni? — spytał Francis mimo woli._

 _— Jest pan ze mną — odpowiedział mu zwyczajnie Ludwik._

 _Ten prosty fakt zdawał się go pocieszać._

 _Francis przyglądnął mu się bez słowa. Stłumił w sobie wewnętrzne głosy mówiące: „Tak, jestem z wami, ale jestem również przy rewolucjonistach, którzy pragną upadku przywilejów i monarchii absolutnej" oraz „Jestem również z ludem, który zionie gniewem, umiera z głodu i ma dość."_

 _Po raz pierwszy od wieków Francis lękał się, że ta rewolucja odbierze mu króla. Wydarzenia nabrały niespodziewanego przez Wersal rozmachu. Ludwik nie miał wyboru. To była kwestia albo wojny domowej, albo rezygnacji, i Ludwik ostatecznie ustąpił._

 _„Rewolucja sama w sobie — myślał Francis — nie była zła." Lud burzył się od zbyt dawna, wyczerpany nędzą, i Francis opowiadał się zarówno za zniesieniem przywilejów, jak i za Deklaracją Praw Człowieka i Obywatela. Rządzące Zgromadzenie, owszem, ograniczyło uprawnienia króla, ale przynajmniej król i jego rodzina pozostawali cali i zdrowi. Przez pewien czas._

 _— Liczę na to z całego serca — wymamrotał Francis, odwracając wzrok._

 _Koniecznie musiało się ułożyć. Musiało._

 _W przeciwnym razie, kim stałby się bez przywódcy, w tej epoce buntów i niepewności?_

* * *

Deszcz dudnił gwałtownie o szybę, odbijając się echem od huczącej mu w głowie migreny. Francis nachylił się tak, że jego czoło zetknęło się z szybą i chłód szkła przyniósł mu ulgę w mgnieniu oka.

Nie wiedział, od kiedy ukrywał się w pokoju małego hotelu. Nie był również całkiem pewien, jaki jest teraz dzień. Ostatnio czas stał się dla niego mglistym pojęciem.

Trochę jak na ironię, stracił poczucie czasu, od kiedy jego rządzący stracili głowy…

Wiatr zmieszał się z deszczem trzęsącym szybami, ulice były ciemne, a niebo szare, i Francis pomyślał przez chwilę, że szara i deszczowa pogoda oddawała jego stan ducha. Zamknął oczy i oparł ciało o okno, próbując opróżnić umysł.

Francis właśnie tego pragnął. Spokojnego i ukojonego umysłu, nietarganego już przez szalejące w nim od lat wichry sprzecznych uczuć i przez ponure wspomnienia.

Rozległy się ciężkie odgłosy, sprawiając, że otworzył oczy. Czy był to dźwięk kroków wspinających się po schodach, czy po prostu hucząca mu w głowie migrena? W stanie słabości nie potrafił ich rozróżnić.

Ponownie usłyszał dźwięki, tym razem był tego pewien. Pochodziły zza drzwi, tuż za nim.

Kogo znalazłby za tymi drzwiami, gdyby je otworzył? Przyjaciela, sojusznika, wroga, widma, czy własne demony, które przybrały postać żądnych krwi rewolucjonistów gotowych zaciągnąć go po raz kolejny na gilotynę?

Nawet jeśli za tymi drzwiami czaiła się śmierć, Francis pomyślał, że nieuprzejmie byłoby kazać jej czekać.

Nieważne, kto znajdował się za tymi drzwiami — nie mógł uciec przed tym, co nieuniknione.

— Drzwi nie są zamknięte — spróbował zawołać głośno ochrypłym nieco głosem po tym, jak spędzał całe dnie nie wypowiedziawszy ani słowa.

Co miał więcej do stracenia, zostawiwszy drzwi otwarte, skoro stracił już wiele… poza straceniem głowy po raz kolejny?

Drzwi otworzyły się za jego plecami, rozległy się odgłosy butów kroczących po ziemi, po czym drzwi zamknęły się z powrotem.

— Trudno odnaleźć takiego człowieka jak pan — oznajmił głos zamiast się przedstawić.

Francis uśmiechnął się lekko w odpowiedzi, choć bardziej przypominało to grymas. Odwrócił się, by ujrzeć gościa.

Był to mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, o orlim spojrzeniu i kruczoczarnych włosach, odziany w wojskowy mundur. Generał.

Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się wizytorowi. Był jednym z jego ludzi, tak czuł… ale było coś jeszcze… Był bliski, a zarazem obcy. Francis spostrzegł jego lekko śniadą karnację, jak gdyby doznał siły słońca, i przypomniał sobie jego charakterystyczne przeciąganie samogłosek.

Było coś, co przypominało mu Włochy, Morze Śródziemne, morze, słońce…

Potem Francis zrozumiał.

 _Ach, Korsykanin…_

— Przez mój… stan, obawiam się, nie wychodzę za często z domu — odpowiedział wreszcie Francis na jego pytanie.

 _To i przez rewolucjonistów wiecznie gotowych zawlec kolejną ofiarę na gilotynę…_

Oczy Korsykanina zatrzymały się na ranie znajdującej się na szyi, żywy jeszcze ślad po ostatnim spotkaniu ze Żniwiarką*. Uginając się pod ciężarem jego spojrzenia wpatrującego się w bliznę, Francis wyciągnął kosmyk włosów, by ją przykryć.

Generał przyglądnął mu się bez słowa.

— Kim pan jest? — spytał w końcu Francis.

— Jestem Napoleon Bonaparte, generał armii.

Wypowiedział to po francusku, lecz Francis wykrył u niego cień akcentu, bo wymówił _Buonaparte_ zamiast _Bonaparte._

— Czym zasłużyłem sobie na wizytę generała? — spytał z lekko krzywym uśmiechem.

Czy ten generał mógł wiedzieć, kim był naprawdę? Nie, nie mógł… Jak mógł wiedzieć? Starannie zatuszował swoją tożsamość. Dobrze ukrył się od czasu swojej egzekucji…

 _Nic nie wyjawiać, nikomu… Nie ufać nikomu. Nikomu!_

Francis nie mógł pozwolić sobie popełnić tego błędu drugi raz… Tyle już stracił.

Bonaparte zbliżył się o dwa kroki, nie więcej, bacząc, by zachować odpowiedni dystans.

— Od czasu zdobycia Bastylii nastąpił nowy rozdział i wydarzenie to stało się motorem wielu kolejnych. Monarchia zbudowana na pokaźnych wydatkach oraz cierpieniu ludu przestała istnieć i zapanował nowy system. Potrzeba było wielu poświęceń, by dotrzeć aż do tego momentu, lecz nie wszystkie okazały się pożyteczne. Francja ciągle nie przestaje krwawić. Jeśli nikt tego nie powstrzyma i nie naprawi sytuacji, straci ona całą krew, a partie… państwa ościenne wykorzystają to, by nas poskromić. Trzeba niezwłocznie działać, by uzdrowić kraj i przywrócić porządek i dobrobyt. Myślę, że pan, bardziej niż kto inny, powinien odczuwać potrzebę ujrzenia końca tego chaosu i poprawy sytuacji.

Twarz Francisa znieruchomiała.

Głos Bonapartego był nienagannie opanowany, a jednak nie na tyle, by przekonać słuchacza, że rozmowa nie miała żadnego ważnego, żadnego sprecyzowanego celu. Uśmiech był ciepły, czarujący, a w jego oczach płonął ogień determinacji.

A jednak musiał przyznać mu rację. Jeśli istniało coś, o co Francis nigdy nie przestawał się modlić przez ostatnie lata, to właśnie o to. O zbawcę, o cud. Nieważne co — byle tylko on i jego lud wyszli z tego piekła. Przypominał sobie tamte chwile, gdy, pochłonięty smutkiem i szaleństwem, rzucał się na ściany lub meble, z zakrwawionymi palcami, palącymi łzami spływającymi mu po policzkach, powtarzając modły. _Zmiłuj się, zakończ to… spraw, by ktoś wszystko naprawił…_

— Dlaczego pan mi to mówi? — spytał po chwili ciszy.

— Ponieważ mam wielkie plany wobec Francji i jestem pewien jednej rzeczy: pana roli w tej wielkiej machinie.

Ponownie wróciły jego wątpliwości. Czy, mimo wszystko, było możliwe, że ten człowiek wie…?

Nie, to nie było możliwe… Jak mógł wiedzieć? Wszyscy, którzy znali Francisa Bonnefoy, nie żyli lub przebywali na wygnaniu.

Francis wydał z siebie westchnięcie.

— Rozumiem. A z jakiej racji wierzy pan, że tak skromny paryżanin jak ja mógłby panu pomóc w pańskich ambitnych planach, jakie by one nie były?

Bonaparte uśmiechnął się ukradkiem.

— Pan jest więcej niż zwykłym paryżaninem — odpowiedział. — Może mi pan wierzyć, nie spędziłem tych ostatnich miesięcy na poszukiwaniu pana bez ustanku tylko po to, by znaleźć _„skromnego paryżanina"._

Francis zaśmiał się sucho, ale nie drwiąco.

— Tyle wysiłku dla mojej nędznej osoby! Schlebia mi pan!

— Oj, powinienem! — odparł niemal figlarnie Bonaparte. — W końcu interesuję się wyłącznie interesującymi osobami.

W jego głosie było coś, w co Francis bał się wniknąć. Jego spojrzenie fascynowało go, a zarazem niepokoiło. Wolałby, żeby ten orli wzrok nie wpatrywał się w niego z taką uporczywością.

— Mój panie — powiedział lekkim tonem, by się nie wydać, nie zdradzić się. — Czy to możliwe, żebym był interesujący?

— Ach — odpowiedział Bonaparte jednym tchem. — Ależ jest pan _fascynującą_ osobą, Francjo.

Francis znieruchomiał. Nieoczekiwane wspomnienie nazwy jego narodu przerwało jego tok myśli.

— …Co pan powiedział? — wyszeptał spokojnym tonem, acz dającym do zrozumienia, że głos może unieść się niebezpiecznie.

Bonaparte wiedział, kim jest. To nie miała być błaha wizyta. Tak jak Francis podejrzewał to na początku, tak teraz miał pewność. Nie mógł już temu przeczyć. Ten Bonaparte z pewnością czegoś chciał i Francis obawiał się po części odpowiedzi.

Nie zirytowało to Bonapartego.

— Nazywa się pan Francis Bonnefoy — sformułował. — Naród Francji.

To było stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

— Jak…

— Udało mi się spotkać lekarza, który się panem zajmował, gdy przebywał pan na dworze w Wersalu — wytłumaczył Bonaparte. — Szukam pana od miesięcy. Użyłem wszelkich możliwych środków, by skontaktować się z każdą osobą, która nawiązała z panem kontakt, zwłaszcza z dawnymi pracownikami pałacu w Wersalu. Od czasu ucieczki króla do Varennes poprzedni strażnicy pałacu już pana nie widzieli; ucieczki odradzanej przez pana, gdyż obawiał się pan reakcji ludu, gdy tylko rozejdą się wieści. Były ogrodnik wyjawił mi nazwisko pańskiego lekarza. Tego ostatniego spotkałem kilka tygodni temu. Wyjawił mi miejsca, w których rzekomo pan się ukrywał. Bardzo się o pana martwi, to prawy człowiek.

— Zdobył pan informacje o moim życiu w Wersalu? — rzucił Francis z furią i zarazem z niedowierzaniem.

— Zdobyłem informacje o _panu —_ poprawił Bonaparte. — O wszystkim, co pana porusza, otacza, dotyczy. To nie była prosta sprawa, większość osób, które pana znały, po prostu zniknęła. Mimo wszystko, udało mi się zebrać wystarczająco dużo informacji, by wyrobić sobie o panu pewne wyobrażenie.

— Rozumiem — odparł Francis zimnym tonem. — I jakie ma pan wyobrażenie, generale Bonaparte?

— Wiem, że jest pan lojalny, na tyle lojalny, że pragnął pan ocalić rodzinę królewską, pomimo potępienia, z jakim spotkała się ze strony ludu; na tyle lojalny, by pragnąć najlepszych warunków życia dla ludu francuskiego nim wybuchnie proch rewolucji. Wiem, że jest pan człowiekiem dzielnym i bezmyślnym - słowa pańskiego doktora, z czasów, gdy leczył pana podczas bitew, dobrze mnie o tym przekonały. Wiem również, że jest pan miłośnikiem sztuki, pańskie próby ochrony dziedzictwa narodowego nie przeszły niezauważone… I wiem — dodał z naciskiem na ten punkt — że jest pan samotny. Nie jest pan stworzony do życia w izolacji i słabości, Francisie Bonnefoy, panu przeznaczone jest co innego. Od zawsze było.

Francis nie odpowiedział od razu, wstrząśnięty tym, co przed chwilą opowiedział Bonaparte. Ten nie dopominał się o odpowiedź, przyglądał mu się w ciszy.

Francis zebrał w sobie tyle siły, by odpowiedzieć:

— Posłucha pan, panie Bonaparte, nie wiem, czego pan ode mnie wymaga, lecz jeśli sądzi pan, że te informacje na mój temat nadają panu nade mną władzę…

W klatkę piersiową uderzył go nagły i intensywny ból, brutalnie przerywając jego wypowiedź. Prysnął strumień krwi, a Francis dostał ataku kaszlu. Przywarł dłoń do ust, a spomiędzy jego bladych palców ulatywały wąskie strużki krwi.

Żniwiarka dopadła kolejną ofiarę i, patrząc na wpływ, jaki to na niego wywarło, musiała to być ważna postać.

 _Kto to był tym razem? Saint-Just, Robespierre…?_

Znał to uczucie, obwieszczające mu, że stracił kogoś ze swoich bliskich. Nie opuszczało go od kilku lat, ale jeszcze nigdy nie było tak silne, jak dnia, w którym stracił króla.

* * *

 _„Winny."_

 _Od kiedy zapadł werdykt, nie przestawał pobrzmiewać Francisowi w głowie, niczym złowieszczy dźwięk bijących dzwonów._

 _Monarchia została obalona, nie powstrzymało to jednak Konwentu od uznania za zagrożenie tego, który niedawno stał się obywatelem Capet. Ponieważ nie mógł ocalić króla, Francis miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej uratuje osobę, która dorastała przy jego boku i którą zawsze traktował z czułością._

 _Po obwieszczeniu wyroku, serce zapadło Francisowi w piersi. Emocje były równie widoczne u Malesherbes'a, jednego z obrońców Ludwika XVI. Po zakończeniu procesu podszedł do niego ze łzami w oczach, przynosząc w ten sposób Ludwikowi straszliwe wieści._

 _Ludwik usiłował zareagować na nie z godnością i szlachetnie pogodzić się ze swoim losem, lecz Francis, który widział, jak dorastał wraz ze swymi braćmi i starszymi rodu, zauważył, że przez chwilę zesztywniał z przerażenia. Wysłuchał ogłoszenia wyroku z tak zimną krwią i z tak wielkim dostojeństwiem, że jego obrońca ponownie miał łzy w oczach. Łzy smutku, ale i furii._

 _— To niedopuszczalne, doprawdy — wyznał później Francisowi Malesherbes._

 _Francis mógł jedynie przytaknąć posępnie głową._

 _Rankiem nazajutrz, przed swoim odejściem, Ludwik podszedł do niego, złożył swoje dłonie w ręce nacji i uścisnął je niby pocieszająco. Nie uspokoiło to Francisa, ale docenił gest._

 _— Proszę nie robić sobie wyrzutów — zwrócił się do niego łagodnym tonem. — Zrobił pan wszystko, co w pańskiej mocy._

 _Jego twarz była ponura i naznaczona workami pod oczami. Mimo to, jego spojrzenie miało wydać się narodowi dobrotliwe._

 _— Ludwiku, ja…_

 _Francis przerwał, wahając się nad tym, co miałby mu powiedzieć. Co mógł rzec, by wydało się sensowne, by przyniosło namiastkę pocieszenia?_

 _Co mógł rzec, gdy w jego wnętrzu codziennie wrzała bitwa, dwie jego części, dwie części kraju, które mówiły:_ _ **„Ta szkaradna szlachta i jej przywileje, nic nie chcą oddać, nienawidzę ich, nienawidzę! Śmierć im! ŚMIERĆŚMIERĆŚMIERĆŚMIERĆŚMIERĆ!"**_ _i „Nie! System musi się zmienić, ale nie chcę rozlewu krwi! Ludwik z rodziną na to nie zasługują!"_

 _„Przykro mi" nie mogło niczego rozwiązać, nie mógł nawet sobie pozwolić na luksus złożenia obietnicy, że będzie chronił jego rodzinę. Nie wiedział, co nadejdzie ze strony ludu i narodu. Wszystko było tak chwiejne, tak rozdarte, tak mroczne, od kiedy żagiel Rewolucji zmienił kurs okrętu Historii._

 _— Wolałbym, żeby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej — odrzekł w końcu Francis._

 _— Ja też, ale nie unikniemy przeznaczenia — odpowiedział Ludwik ze zrezygnowanym uśmiechem. — Nie umrę w strachu, i mam nadzieję, że moja śmierć uspokoi lud…_

 _Westchnął, niemal mimowolnie, po czym po raz kolejny podniósł wzrok na Francisa. Jakby poruszony nagłym instynktem, uściskał go krótko._

 _— To był zaszczyt mieć pana u swego boku. Modlę się o to, by kraj odzyskał spokój i dobrobyt, i aby rozdarty lud nie doprowadził go do anarchii._

 _Oddalił się, po czym wbił wzrok w ścianę naprzeciwko, wiedząc, że kryje się za nią małżonka z dziećmi. Za radą opata, który przybył do niego, by udzielić sakramentu spowiedzi i komunii, nie zdecydował się zobaczyć z rodziną w ramach kolejnego pożegnania. Wczorajsze już wystarczająco ich rozdarły._

 _Następnie odwrócił się ponownie w stronę Francisa i pożegnał się, teraz już po raz ostatni._

 _— Niech pan strzeże mojej rodziny…_

 _Drzwi celi zamknęły się za nim z ciężkim hukiem._

 _Nie zdał sobie od razu sprawy z tego, że niemal machinalnie podążył w stronę celi Marii Antoniny._

 _Ponure spojrzenie jej oczu utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że dręczył ją strach._

 _— Zabrali mojego kochanego męża — wydusiła._

 _Przeżegnała się, po czym chwyciła rękę Francisa._

 _— Błagam pana, pomodli się pan ze mną, pomodli się pan za mojego męża! Sama nie mam siły._

 _Bez słowa — co można powiedzieć kobiecie, która straciła wszystko i która miała zostać wdową? — Francis zgodził się i uklęknął u jej boku._

 _Ich modlitwę przerwał jedynie odgłos końskich kopyt i kół powozu toczących się po brukowanej drodze, który opuszczał twierdzę Temple i prowadził króla ku jego zgubnemu przeznaczeniu. Rozbrzmiał dźwięk bębnów i trąb. Maria Antonina, usłyszawszy je, zadrżała, a Francis poczuł, jak jego serce zamarło przy jednym uderzeniu._

 _Nie ośmielił się wyjrzeć przez okno. Co poza tym mógłby dojrzeć przez grubą mgłę spowijającą Paryż?_

 _Zostali razem, w ciszy. Nikt, w tym dzieci, nie ośmielił się przerwać milczenia, w obawie, że rozpęta burzę emocji, która ucichłaby po długim czasie. Maria Antonina dołączyła do dzieci. W ich uścisku zdawała się znajdywać niewielkie pocieszenie, podczas gdy Francis pogrążył się w myślach, gdy nieprzyjemne uczucie poczęło zagnieżdżać mu się w środku, niczym pasożyt, którego nie potrafił zidentyfikować._

 _Następnie zaczął nasłuchiwać stopniowo, niczym cichego, potem coraz głośniejszego szmeru, dźwięków tłumu maszerującego przez Paryż, którym towarzyszył odgłos trąb i bębnów._

 _Poruszony odczuciem, nagłym instynktem, Francis odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę okna, napięty i czujny. Słyszał z coraz większą intensywnością okrzyki tłumu._

 _I wtem, rozciętym, zmiażdżonym głosem, Francis wydusił:_

 _— Król nie żyje._

 _Czuł to na skórze, czuł wszędzie wokół siebie w tej zimnej, żałosnej celi służącej królowej i dzieciom za więzienie, czuł niedostrzegalną, niewyrażalną pustkę._

 _A Maria Antonina padła na kolana, jak gdyby powalił ją ciężar smutku, wbiła wzrok w swego syna, teraz młodego Ludwika XVII, i wyszeptała doń:_

 _— Niech żyje król._

 _I nachyliła się ku niemu, ze łzami spływającymi jej po policzkach._

 _Francis obserwował spektakl bez słowa, machinalnie położył na piersi białą, drżącą dłoń. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy stracił króla, nie był to również pierwszy raz, gdy zamordowano mu władcę. Jednak, nieważne jak bardzo znajome było to odczucie, Francis nigdy nie mógł się do niego przyzwyczaić. Była to pustka, ból, który powracał bez ustanku i który udawadniał mu, jak bardzo kruche i ulotne jest życie, czy to człowieka prostego, czy króla…_

 _Było to wielce nieprzyjemne uczucie, jak zawsze. Głęboki niepokój. Na skórze czuł chłód prądu powietrza, poczucie nicości._

 _Nie czuł już bicia własnego serca, nie. Była tam próżnia, pustka, jak gdyby wyrwano mu część ciała._

 _Słowa Robespierre'a rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie niczym echo. Donośny i okrutny dźwięk dzwonu._

 _ **„Ludwik musi zginąć, aby ojczyzna żyła."**_

 _To była potworna pustka._

* * *

Francis upadł w osłabieniu i jego kolana zetknęły się z drewnianą podłogą. Przyłożył dłoń do klatki piersiowej, do serca, i mocno ścisnął tkaninę ubrania, które miał na sobie, nie zwracając uwagi na Bonapartego. W tamtym momencie nie zważał na to, kto ogląda jego chwile słabości. _W takim stanie…_

 _Pragnął tylko, by wszystko dobiegło końca…_

Francis stłumił szloch.

— Kiedy to się wszystko skończy? — rozżalił się.

Czyjaś silna, acz ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jego ramieniu i Francis nieomal podskoczył.

Nie zauważył, jak podszedł do niego Bonaparte. Uścisnął jego ramię jakby pocieszająco, po czym po kilku sekundach jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się aż do przedramienia i ścisnęła je mocno, przyciągając do siebie, jak gdyby chcąc zmusić go do wstania z ziemi.

— Chodźmy — powiedział. — Pójdźmy już.

— Niby dokąd? — spytał Francis słabym głosem.

— Zaprowadzę pana w bezpieczne miejsce, w którym pan wypocznie. Dostanie pan łóżko i wannę do własnej dyspozycji.

Podciągnął go raz jeszcze i Francis z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. Czuł zmęczenie, zmęczenie tak wielkie, że miał wrażenie, że był rozbitkiem na plaży, po tym, jak ciskał i targał nim wir. Wir buntów i wojen domowych.

Bonaparte przypatrzył mu się ponownie, oglądając jego ubranie. Koszula, która utraciła swój biały kolor i spodnie prezentujące kilka rozdartych dziur. Zdawał się trwać przez chwilę w zadumie, po czym odpiął swoją kurtkę mundurową i okrył nią ramiona Francisa.

Francis przyglądał mu się w osłupieniu. Od lat nikt nie uczynił wobec niego tak dobrodusznego gestu i nie spodziewał się otrzymać go od kompletnego nieznajomego.

Poczuł, jak Bonaparte kładzie mu dłoń na plecach, między barkami.

— No, chodźmy — powtórzył łagodnym głosem. — Pójdźmy stąd.

Jakaś część Francisa podpowiadała mu, że bezmyślnie byłoby za nim podążyć; nie wiedział nic o Bonapartem, który równie dobrze mógł należeć do szaleńczych rewolucjonistów, albo do kogoś o niecnych planach, albo do szpiega na usługach Prus, Austrii lub, co gorsza, Anglii. _Artur już ostrzył sobie zęby na Korsykę…_

Druga część Francisa czuła, że Bonaparte był człowiekiem uczciwym i nie miał zamiaru zrobić mu nic złego…

…. i, mówiąc całkiem szczerze, nie mógł odmówić sobie ciepłej kąpieli i sjesty w wygodnym łóżku!

Francis bez słowa dał się odprowadzić temu jakże niezwykłemu generałowi i zamknął drzwi pokoju, do którego miał już nigdy nie wrócić.

* * *

 _Naród jest jak okręt. Rząd to jego żagle, a lud jest wiatrem, który umożliwia mu żeglugę po morzu czasu, w wodach Historii. Lecz co stałoby się, gdyby wiatr zwrócił się przeciwko okrętowi i obrócił go w niwecz?_

 _Francis znał odpowiedź._

 _Zupełna czerń._

 _„Śmierć, myślał Francis, to dziwna rzecz. Zwłaszcza, gdy się jej doznaje."_

 _Nie było to jeszcze to, co Narody zwą „Śmiercią Ostateczną", która porwała ze sobą promienny Starożytny Egipt czy wszechmocny Rzym. Śmierć nie była narodom obca, ocierały się o nią regularnie, czuły ją w sobie za każdym razem, gdy jeden z ich obywateli — żołnierz, chłop, szlachcic, władca — gasnął na wieki._

 _Było to dla nich zawsze szczególne doświadczenie, nawet jeśli w grę wchodził jedynie rodzaj śmierci tymczasowej._

 _Francis nie mógł sobie już dokładnie przypomnieć, co się stało. Wszystko było tak rozmyte, tak szybkie, po tym, jak go aresztowano i osądzono. Miał wrażenie, że po raz kolejny zawalił mu się świat. Czuł, jak zapadło mu się serce w piersi, gdy ze związanymi rękami stanął twarzą w twarz z tą, którą zowią Żniwiarką, Fabrykantką Wdów**. Tą, która odebrała mu już wiele, w tym króla i królową._

 _Umieszczono go gwałtownie na szafocie i ledwo usłyszał własny wyrok wśród ciężkiego huku bębnów i trąb, nie usłyszał nawet świstu ostrza._

 _Nie słyszał ani nie czuł nic. Tylko kompletna czerń, i cisza…_

 _A więc tak to wygląda? Śmierć? Najpełniejsza ciemność i złowrogie milczenie?_

 _Francis zatracił się w tej ciemności i powoli stracił przytomność._

 _Nie wiedział, po jakim czasie odzyskał świadomość; tym, co nim wstrząsnęło, był fakt, że znalazł się w zbiorowej mogile wraz z innymi ofiarami gilotyny._

 _Gdyby sytuacja nie była poważna, Francis wmawiał sobie, że prawdopodobnie wybuchnąłby śmiechem. Oto on, otoczony zwłokami, pokryty wapnem, z własną głową spoczywającą na jego brzuchu. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, Francis miał bardziej ochotę płakać._

 _Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, odczepił wstążkę z włosów i użył jej do obwiązania sobie szyi, podczas gdy swoją głowę położył na ramiona. Zawiązał supeł i z trudem wstał z ziemi. „Wstążka nie jest zbyt praktycznym sposobem na naprawę głowy", pomyślał ponuro Francis, ale nada się przez pewien czas, dopóki nie znajdzie igły i nici. Na razie z trudem wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby włóczyć się po ulicach Paryża z głową, która ledwo trzyma mu się na szyi. Nie śmiał myśleć o katastrofie, jaka rozpętałaby się, gdyby ktoś go zaskoczył._

 _Dyskretnie wyszedł z mogiły i zapuścił się w ulicę, gdy wtem spostrzegł, że jest opustoszała._

 _Po chwili znalazł hotel, w którym mógł być pewien, że właściciel nie będzie zadawał niestosownych pytań. Pokój był mały i miał w sobie smutną aurę, ale sprawdzi się jako znakomita kryjówka, dopóki Francis nie otrząśnie się po ostatnich wydarzeniach… i dopóki sytuacja się nie polepszy… jeśli się polepszy. Sam nie wiedział._

 _Czym był okręt bez żagli i z mściwym wiatrem?_

 _Gdy tylko przeszedł przez drzwi, Francis upadł i zaszlochał._

* * *

Francis miał wrażenie, że spał tak długo, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, gdzie się znajduje, i nie od razu przypomniał sobie ostatnie wydarzenia przed tym, jak stracił przytomność.

Otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć biały sufit, głowa zdawała się ciężka od nieustającej migreny. Dźwięk bębnów dalej rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie, niczym ostatni pozostały w duchu ślad po koszmarze. Wyprostował się powoli i przyglądnął się izbie, w której się znajdował, stwierdzając migiem, że była to sypialnia. Zmrużył oczy, wbijając wzrok w okno z odsłoniętymi zasłonami. Niebo z wolna traciło ciemne barwy płaszcza nocy, wpuszczając świt.

Następnie jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na porcelanowym rondlu z wodą. Podniósł się i pochylił głowę, by lepiej obmyć twarz. Chłodna woda przyniosła mu ulgę. Machinalnie, nie podnosząc głowy, poszukał rękami ręcznika i otarł twarz.

Podnosząc głowę, dostrzegł swoje odbicie w wiszącym na ścianie lustrze. Ukazało mu się blade oblicze i posępne oczy.

Otwarły się za nim drzwi i Francis odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z kolejnym przybyszem, spodziewając się znów ujrzeć korsykańskiego generała.

Ukazała mu się młodzieńcza twarz.

— O, obudził się pan — stwierdził młody człowiek.

Po kilku sekundach spytał:

— Jak się pan czuje?

— Jakbym przespał sto lat — odpowiedział Francis.

Młody mężczyzna przyglądnął mu się z błyskiem ciekawości i zarazem wahania w oczach.

— Narody… — zaczął niepewnie. — Narody mogą…

— Nie, nie możemy spać przez sto lat — odpowiedział Francis z lekkim rozbawieniem. — Potrafimy nawet obejść się bez snu przez dłuższy czas.

Po chwili ponownie zabrał głos:

— Kogoś mi pan przypomina…

Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Zapewne ma pan na myśli doktora Charles'a Rehana. Jestem Izydor, jego syn. Przebywa na emeryturze, ja przejąłem gabinet. Opowiadał mi o panu, w razie gdyby… potrzebował pan naszych rodzinnych usług.

— Przypominam go sobie — odpowiedział Francis ze słabym uśmiechem na wspomnienie jakże oddanego doktora poznanego w Wersalu. — Jak się tu znalazłem? Nie poznaję tego miejsca.

— Jest pan w moim mieszkaniu. Przyprowadził tu pana generał, prosząc mnie o zbadanie pana i o opiekę nad panem. Powiedział, że wróci. Śmieszny człowieczek z dziwnym akcentem i w za dużych butach.

W odpowiedzi Francis cicho parsknął śmiechem. Mimo że Izydor spotkał go zaledwie wczoraj, był to idealny opis Bonapartego.

Następnie zauważył stos złożonych ubrań w rękach doktora Rehana.

— Przyniosłem panu czystą odzież — powiedział Rehan podając mu ubrania. — Przygotowałem panu również kąpiel. Łazienka jest tuż po pana prawej, woda nadal ciepła.

Francis przejął stertę ubrań i przejechał po nich koniuszkami palców, delektując się zapachem tkaniny. Był to ubiór cywilny, prosty, ale wygodny.

Rehan pożegnał się, pozostawiając go w prywatności potrzebnej do odbycia porannej toalety. Gdy Francis zetknął się z wodą, pragnął się w niej zanurzyć i już nigdy nie wrócić na powierzchnię.

Leżał tak przez moment z głową pod wodą, zamkniętymi oczami, ciesząc się ciepłem wody i spokojem chwili. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz mógł pozwolić sobie na odprężenie, nieobarczony żadnymi troskami zajmującymi mu myśli.

Gdy wyszedł z wody po czasie, który zdawał się wiecznością, skóra na jego palcach u rąk i stóp była pomarszczona. Zaczął się ubierać, obserwując jednocześnie swoje odbicie w lustrze. Przez moment nie potrafił siebie samego rozpoznać. Spędził tyle tygodni, tyle miesięcy w brudnych i zniszczonych ubraniach, że przez chwilę dziwnie było widzieć siebie w schludnej, czystej odzieży. Jego blada cera i worki pod oczami przeraźliwie kontrastowały z pięknym strojem i Francis zatęsknił za swoją dawną urodą, zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się ponownie stać się tak urzekającym, jak niegdyś.

Właśnie wkładał spodnie, gdy Rehan zapukał do drzwi.

— Panie Bonnefoy — zawołał za zamkniętymi drzwiami. — Generał Bonaparte chciałby się z panem zobaczyć.

— Jest z panem? — spytał Francis kontynuując ubieranie się.

— Nie, proszę pana, czeka przy wejściu — odpowiedział przytłumiony głos lekarza.

Skończył się przebierać, zapiąwszy kołnierz koszuli, i w odbiciu w lustrze dostrzegł cienką, czerwoną linię ozdabiającą mu szyję niczym upiorny naszyjnik. Francis podniósł dłoń, jak gdyby chcąc dotknąć linii, ale zwiesił rękę i spuścił oczy.

 _Czy naprawdę mógł pozwolić sobie ponownie obdarzyć kogoś zaufaniem w tych niepewnych czasach?_

— Nie chcę nikogo widzieć — odpowiedział wreszcie Francis.

— Pan wybaczy, ale nalega!

— Nie obchodzi mnie to, proszę mu powiedzieć, że nie jestem w stanie nikogo przyjmować, ktokolwiek by to nie był.

 _Nie… Nie mógł sobie pozwolić…_

Wyciągnął kilka kosmyków włosów ku szyi, zakrywając w ten sposób bliznę.

* * *

Minęły trzy dni, od kiedy Rehan udzielił mu gościny, był to również trzeci list, który przyniósł mu młody lekarz. List podpisany jako _N…_

— Jeszcze jeden? — spytał znużony Francis.

— Jeszcze jeden — potwierdził Rehan z uśmiechem. — Zjawia się codziennie w nadziei, że się z panem spotka, czeka godzinę i zostawia mnie z listem zaadresowanym do pana.

— Natarczywy — westchnął Francis.

— To dość dobre określenie — odpowiedział Rehan z rozbawieniem.

Francis uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Uciecha Izydora Rehana potrafiła być zaraźliwa.

— Lepiej, żeby zaraźliwa była radość niźli choroby; te ostatnie napędzają mój biznes, ale nie mogę cieszyć się z ich istnienia, to byłoby straszne z mojej strony! — odpowiedział Izydor, gdy Francis mu o tym wspomniał.

Francis wziął głęboki wdech, gdy ponownie skupił się na liście. Przyjrzawszy mu się przez moment, rozpieczętował go i rozłożył, by przeczytać zawartość:

 _Już od trzech dni nie dostaję od pana żadnych wieści. Doktor Rehan zapewnia mnie o pańskiej dobrej kondycji; czy naprawdę w tym tkwi rzecz, czy może przyczyna pańskiego milczenia leży w czymś innym? Czyżbym nie przypadł panu do gustu, panie Bonnefoy? W dniu naszego spotkania jednak śmiałem wierzyć inaczej. Nie ukrywam, że nie jestem w stanie zmienić pańskiej opinii na temat mojej osoby. Czy mimo to sprawiłby mi pan tę przyjemność i zaszczyciłby mnie swoim towarzystwem? Proszę jedynie o chwilę pańskiego czasu, o jedno spotkanie, dzięki któremu mógłbym pana do siebie przekonać._

 _N._

Francis odłożył list bez słowa.

— Ma pan zamiar odpowiedzieć, czy powinienem spodziewać się kolejnego listu jutrzejszego ranka? — spytał Rehan lekko rozweselonym tonem.

Francis nie wiedział, co chciał zrobić, i postanowił odpowiedzieć pytaniem na pytanie:

— Spotkał go pan. Co pan o nim sądzi?

— Rozmawialiśmy tylko trochę — odpowiedział Rehan wzruszając ramionami. — Mój ojciec opisał go jako uporczywego i pełnego ambicji młodego mężczyznę, czasem niecierpliwego, lecz niepozbawionego inteligencji i współczucia. Bardzo mu zaimponował. A potem…

— Co potem? — spytał Francis pchany mimo woli ciekawością.

— Coraz bardziej go doceniają — przyznał Rehan. — Coraz więcej się o nim mówi, gdy odnosi tyle sukcesów. Ze szczególnym entuzjazmem rozpisywano się o jego zwycięstwie pod Tulonem. Określa się go mianem wojskowego geniusza.

Przez długą chwilę Francis tkwił w zamyśleniu. Następnie podniósł głowę i przyglądnął się Rehanowi.

— Nie odpuści, prawda?

Nie wiedział, czy skierował to pytanie do siebie samego, czy do Rehana.

— Nie, dopóki nie udzieli mu pan spotkania — odparł lekarz.

Po czym poszedł dołączyć do swoich pacjentów, zostawiając Francisa samego z własnymi myślami.

Później, gdy wrócił do swojej sypialni, przemyślał ostatnią rozmowę z doktorem Rehanem, a następnie własne spotkanie z generałem Bonaparte.

Po analizie jedno pozostało pewne: młody generał Bonaparte był bystry, miał ambicje, i zaczął wyrabiać sobie nazwisko w społeczeństwie, które entuzjastycznie reagowało na jego zwycięstwa i które miało nadzieję znaleźć w nim błyskotliwy umysł, który rzuci trochę słonecznego blasku na obecne mroczne czasy.

Przeanalizował ponownie listy, namowy wysłane przez Bonapartego, który prosił o spotkanie i życzył szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

Nie chciał ulec temu młodemu generałowi. Był mu obcy. Dalej próbował, pomimo swej lichej kondycji, zachować pozory po tym, jak kilka dni temu obnażył przed nim swoją słabość. Był narodem Francji. Znosił to i zniesie jeszcze wiele razy, ale musiał podnieść się za wszelką cenę.

Czasy były znowu niepewne, czuł to. Na razie sytuacja uspokoiła się po ciężkich egzekucjach, które odczuł, ale pozostawał czujny. Czuł, że bunty mogą się wznowić…

…Tak samo, jak czuł, że stopniowo rośnie zaufanie ludu wobec generała o świetlanej przyszłości.

Francis wypuścił z siebie wstrzymywany oddech i usadowił się przed oknem w sypialni, obserwując nieobecnym wzrokiem życie toczące się na zewnątrz.

 _Czy mógł ponownie komuś zaufać?_

 _I czy mógł ponownie zaufać samemu sobie u boku ludu, u boku przywódcy, który potrafiłby nim władać i kierować?_

Francis nienawidził się do tego przyznawać, lecz w obecnej epoce buntów był zarówno winowajcą, jak i ofiarą. Nim również zawładnęła gorączka rewolucji… on również protestował… on również zezwolił na ścięcie ludzi na gilotynie… dopóki szał rewolucyjny nie obrócił się przeciwko niemu.

Francis pragnął za wszelką cenę dźwignąć się i swoją ciemną stronę zostawić za sobą, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że mroczny etap jego historii dobiegnie końca… Ale sytuacja była dalej niepewna… Kogo mógł obdarzyć zaufaniem, by uzdrowić państwo?… U czyjego boku mógł ponownie zaufać samemu sobie, u boku jakiej osoby, która byłaby w stanie go zrozumieć i poprowadzić?… Kto byłby na tyle silny, by udźwignąć ciężar narodu?

Po tych słowach przed oczami stanęło mu oblicze Bonapartego, lecz przepędził je, zwijając zasłony okna.

Jego wzrok zawisł na kurtce generała Bonaparte, starannie złożonej na krześle nieopodal łóżka. Wpatrywał się w nią przez długie minuty, a następnie w czyste kartki spoczywające na biurku wraz z piórem i kałamarzem.

Zdając się podjąć ostateczną decyzję, Francis chwycił pióro i zaczął pisać, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. W kilku zwięzłych zdaniach poprosił o spotkanie w miejscu publicznym, w karczmie lub w salonie, po czym powierzył list doktorowi Rehanowi, który powstrzymał się od komentarza na widok jego srogiego wyrazu twarzy.

Odpowiedź Bonapartego nadeszła kilka godzin później. Francis nie był tym zaskoczony.

 _Cieszę się, że otrzymałem od pana odpowiedź. Chciałbym spotkać się z panem podczas kolacji jutro wieczorem o godzinie ósmej, w restauracji „Karczma pod złotym krzyżem" w pobliżu Palais-Royal._

 _N._

— No i proszę — wyszeptał Francis wpatrując się w list. — Teraz już nie mam odwrotu.

Po raz kolejny zawiesił wzrok na kurtce mundurowej. Westchnął. „Wygląda na to, że powinienem pójść choćby po to, by oddać mu kurtkę…"

 _Alea Iacta Est._ Klamka zapadła, jak powiedziałby jego ojciec, Antyczny Rzym. Kości zostały rzucone…

* * *

Francis pchnął drzwi karczmy, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Ciągle powtarzał sobie, że chodzi tylko o zwykłe spotkanie, lecz mimo to Francis miał dziwne wrażenie, że za kilka minut rozstrzygnie się jego los… za kilka godzin… i modlił się o to, by wypadki wreszcie potoczyły się dla niego fortunnie, bez względu na to, co zdecyduje, czy to z własnej ręki, czy przez zrządzenie losu.

Wchodząc do środka, Francis zachwycił się wystrojem wnętrza: na lśniącej, drewnianej posadzce rozłożono gruby dywan, gdzie kwiaty i arabeski łączyły się w ciepłych barwach, biały sufit i ściany zostały wzbogacone lamperią i pozłacanymi fryzami, a zasłony z kwiecistego brokatu, dobrane do dywanu, przystrajały okna.

— Nie jestem typem człowieka, który sprawiałby sobie takie luksusy — oznajmił Bonaparte w ramach powitania. — Ale stwierdziłem, że z okazji naszego spotkania mogę zrobić wyjątek.

— Dziękuję panu — odpowiedział uprzejmie Francis.

— To ja panu dziękuję — powiedział Bonaparte serdecznym tonem. — Za przybycie.

— Musiałem przyjść, żeby przynajmniej oddać panu to — odparł Francis wyciągając spod płaszcza wypraną i starannie złożoną kurtkę mundurową.

— Kucharz już nam przyniósł posiłek — ogłosił Bonaparte wskazując dania podane na stole. — Poszedł na piętro, ale w razie potrzeby pozostaje do naszej dyspozycji.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim dodał:

— Poprosiłem, by nikt nie zakłócał nam spokoju. Dziś wieczorem będę tylko ja i pan.

— Zauważyłem — odpowiedział Francis.

Nie był całkiem pewien, jak zareagować ani jaką przyjąć postawę. Zatem, bez zbędnych słów, usadowił się przy stole, a Bonaparte uczynił to samo, ubrawszy swoją kurtkę.

— Widzę, że wygląda pan lepiej — zauważył Bonaparte. — Bardzo mnie to cieszy.

— Doktor Rehan dobrze się mną opiekował i czuję w duchu, że na chwilę obecną sytuacja w kraju się uspokoiła — odparł Francis częstując się napojem.

— _Czuje pan…_ — powtórzył Bonaparte. — Co chce pan przez to dokładnie powiedzieć?

Francis odłożył szklankę, zastanawiając się podczas dopijania zawartości, co odpowiedzieć.

— Narody — zaczął, ważąc słowa. — są bezpośrednio związane ze swoim ludem i rządem. Sytuację w państwie odzwierciedla nasz stan ducha i zdrowia. Gdy sytuacja jest krytyczna, nacja czuje się chora. Im trudniejsze położenie, tym groźniejsze objawy. Wywołane przez rewolucję wojny domowe i Wielki Terror przysporzyły mi… ciężkich dolegliwości.

— Pańskie dolegliwości w dniu naszego spotkania — wypowiedział starannie Bonaparte, jakby precyzyjnie dobierał słowa. — Zostały spowodowane pewnym wydarzeniem?

— …Tak — odpowiedział ponuro Francis.

— Dużo rzeczy jeszcze nie wiem o narodach… — skomentował cicho Bonaparte.

— Wszystko panu wyjaśnię — odrzekł mu Francis. — Coś mi mówi, że nie zadowoli się pan tym jednym spotkaniem.

Bonaparte uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Bystry.

— Mam kilka wieków doświadczenia.

— Muszę się jeszcze sporo o panu dowiedzieć — zauważył Bonaparte.

— Jak to? Chce pan powiedzieć, że nie dowiedział się pan już o mnie wszystkiego? — napomknął Francis sarkastycznie. — Przecież pańskie małe dochodzenie umożliwiło panu dowiedzieć się bardzo dużo.

Bonaparte uniósł brew, czując rozbawienie.

— Tak jak już powiedziałem, ciężko odnaleźć takiego człowieka jak pan… a jeszcze ciężej dowiedzieć się o panu czegoś więcej. Jest pan enigmatyczną osobą, Francjo.

Francis nie wiedział, jak zareagować wobec intensywności jego spojrzenia. Ten Korsykanin wiedział o nim tak wiele, a jednocześnie tak mało. Pod mundurem zdawał się być bardzo wychudły, skórę miał bladą, a twarz okalały mu średniej długości włosy, co sprawiało, że wyglądał nieco srogo i zatrważająco. A jednak spojrzenie to było pociągające, a wyraz twarzy pełen determinacji.

Nie skomentował tamtych słów. Zamiast tego, odpowiedział po prostu:

— Może mi pan mówić Francis.

Bonaparte przyjrzał mu się nagle łagodnym wzrokiem i z nikłym, acz szczerym i ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach. Zdawał się oczarowany.

— Muszę przyznać, że na wieść o tym, że uosabia pan mój naród, poczułem ulgę — wyznał Bonaparte.

— Naprawdę?

Właśnie wtedy, wbrew wszelkim oczekiwaniom, idealna i niedostrzegalna maska Bonapartego rozpadła się i ustąpiła miejsce czemuś, co przypominało pogardę i… zażenowanie?

— Poczułem zawstydzenie, sądząc, że moje… zainteresowanie pańską osobą było innej natury — przyznał wreszcie Bonaparte.

To było silniejsze od niego — Francis wybuchnął śmiechem. Słabym i nieco ochrypłym śmiechem, ale szczerym.

Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio się śmiał.

— Gdy już skończy pan śmiać się z mego powodu — odparł zażenowany Bonaparte — raczyłby pan ponownie skosztować trunku?

Francis usłuchał z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Posiłek, ku zdumieniu Francisa, okazał się bardzo dobry. Wieczór zapadł zaskakująco szybko, a godziny upływały tak prędko, jak woda w strumyku. Dzwony najbliższego kościoła rychło wybiły godzinę dziewiątą… potem dziesiątą…

W kącie izby zapłonęła świeczka, lecz zwlekał z poproszeniem o kolejną. Nie miał ochoty ruszać się z miejsca. Bonaparte opowiadał mu świeże nowinki z Francji i ze świata, a Francis słuchał, nie odzywając się za często, ze sztućcami złożonymi na talerzu.

Po chwili ciszy ponownie zabrał głos, rozluźniając atmosferę:

— A teraz, skoro mnie pan odnalazł i skoro spotkaliśmy się przy tym stole, czego dokładnie pan ode mnie chce?

Jakaś część jego obawiała się odpowiedzi, ale _musiał_ wiedzieć.

— Pragnę uczynić pana największym z narodów — odpowiedział Bonaparte z przekonaniem.

Po tych słowach Francis zaśmiał się cicho, ze smutkiem i pewną drwiną.

— Nie wiem, czy to możliwe…

— Ależ możliwe! — zapewnił Bonaparte, wstając z krzesła, i w tym momencie w jego głosie odezwał się duch generała. — Wyjdziemy z ery terroru i przywrócimy pokój oraz dobrobyt wśród narodu, a z epoki tej wyłoni się nowy wódz!

— Nowy wódz? — powtórzył Francis z nutą zdziwienia w głosie. Spojrzał na Bonapartego jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

Bonaparte przytaknął, lekki uśmiech przyozdobił mu twarz i Francis przez chwilę pomyślał, że miał w sobie pełno charyzmy, która przyciągała nie tylko wzrok, ale i słuch.

— Tak! To nic nadzwyczajnego, gdy naród ma własnego przywódcę, prawda? — odpowiedział mu spokojnie Bonaparte.

— No tak, ale… Nie mam już żadnego przywódcy — rzucił Francis jednym tchem, a jego oczy sposępniały, gdy powstrzymywał się od powrotu myślami do tamtego fatalnego dnia, ciężkiego dźwięku bębnów i trąb, podczas gdy król szedł w objęcia śmierci.

Głos Bonapartego przebił się przez ciemną mgłę jego myśli.

— Owszem, ma pan — oznajmił.

Francis wbił w niego wzrok, marszcząc brwi, i próbował odczytać coś w tym orlim spojrzeniu. Następnie potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, nie wydaje mi się… — zaczął Francis.

Bez wątpienia Rehan powiedziałby mu o tym… Gdyby ktoś przejął władzę w kraju.

— Ma pan mnie — odpowiedział Bonaparte.

Francis podniósł na niego wzrok z niedowierzaniem, lecz oczy Bonapartego wpatrywały się w niego ze szczerą determinacją.

— Co pan powiedział?… — zaczął pytać Francis.

Ten człowiek był wariatem, czy po prostu wizjonerem?… Albo był po prostu ambitny?

Dłoń Bonapartego uścisnęła jego ramię i wbił wzrok we Francisa, nie odrywając od niego oczu. Francis mimowolnie poczuł się zahipnotyzowany jego pełnym siły i determinacji spojrzeniem, a mimo to niepozbawionym współczucia.

— Proszę mi zaufać, Francisie Bonnefoy. Proszę zaufać, a wspólnie pójdziemy naprzód. Przywrócimy porządek i pokój i wzniesiemy się na same wyżyny Historii.

Nieprawdopodobne… Nie do wiary! Francis potrząsnął głową.

— Naprawdę pan wierzy, że od tak panu pozwolą? — spytał lekko wzgardliwym tonem. — W swoim długim życiu spotkałem już wiele osób równie ambitnych, co pan, które poniosły klęskę.

Bonaparte nie zdawał się być tym poruszony, a jego pełen pewności siebie uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

W pewnym sensie Francis wątpił, żeby Bonaparte był typem człowieka, którego łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi…

— A jednak będą musieli — odparł Bonaparte.

— Skąd tyle pewności? — spytał Francis, urzeczony i zarazem pełen ciekawości.

— To proste: bo mam pana — odpowiedział Bonaparte.

— Pan mnie _ma_? — rzucił Francis, nie wiedząc, czy ma być zdumiony, czy oburzony.

Naród należał do ludu, do swoich rządzących… Nie zmienia to faktu, że bezczelność Korsykanina zarówno go zaskoczyła, jak i zaniepokoiła.

— Tak — odparł zwyczajnie Bonaparte. — Szukałem pana, zobaczyłem i zabrałem ze sobą. W pewien sposób pana podbiłem.

— Gdyby mnie pan podbił, zgodziłbym się z panem zobaczyć dzień po naszym spotkaniu — skwitował Francis.

— To prawda, odmówił mi pan trzykrotnie. A mimo to, proszę bardzo, jest pan tutaj ze mną — zauważył Bonaparte.

— Czy tak samo wygrywa pan bitwy, panie generale? — spytał Francis, oszołomiony, a jednak zafascynowany jego bezczelnością.

— Zawsze.

— Nie wypowiedziałem panu wojny, panie Bonaparte — zauważył Francis.

— Nie, ale niestety jesteśmy w stanie wojny.

— Wiem o tym aż za dobrze — westchnął Francis. — Rewolucja… republika… obróciły europejskie monarchie przeciwko mnie… i te wojny domowe… ta era Terroru, która toczy się bez końca.

Westchnął zmęczony.

— Wiele… wiele straciłem. Czasem zastanawiałem się nawet, czy nie straciłem rozumu — wyznał ledwo słyszalnym szeptem.

 _Jeśli,_ myślał, _w ogóle go miał. Stracić chwilowo rozum na rzecz rewolucyjnego szału, po tym, jak jego Król i królowa stracili życie._

Poczuł, jak zbliża się do niego czyjaś obecność, na stole ukazał się cień. Bonaparte do niego dołączył. Położył rękę na ramionach Francisa i zmusił go łagodnie do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

— Nic już więcej nie stracisz, Francjo. Ma pan moje słowo. Uzdrowimy kraj i doprowadzimy go do chwały. Proszę mi zaufać, powierzyć się w moje ręce, powierzyć mi pańską lojalność, a ja przyniosę panu pokój i chwałę.

— Ja nie… — zaczął Francis, gotów protestować.

— Nie zawiodę pana — nalegał Bonaparte.

Brzmiało to niemal jak obietnica. Obietnica, w którą, jakkolwiek nie wydawałaby się szalona i nierealistyczna, Francis pragnął wierzyć, pomimo własnych wątpliwości, pomimo nieznośnej i nieodpartej zuchwałości Bonapartego.

Zrozpaczony człowiek był gotów uwierzyć we wszystko. Napoleon Bonaparte musiał to wiedzieć.

Francis nie chciał tego po sobie pokazać, ale w głębi duszy tym właśnie był. Zrozpaczonym człowiekiem, który stracił zbyt wiele i który nie chciał stracić już niczego więcej.

Bonaparte wyciągnął do niego dłoń.

— Proszę mi zaufać.

Francis popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, nie mówiąc ani słowa, po czym spojrzał na wyciągniętą doń rękę.

Czy ta otwarta dłoń była znakiem nowego początku, nowej przyszłości, która może okazać się albo jaśniejsza, albo mroczniejsza od chwili obecnej? Czy ów Bonaparte mógłby wdmuchnąć nowy powiew powietrza i wnieść więcej światła, czy może zostawi Francję jeszcze bardziej wykrwawioną niż dotychczas?

Podniósł oczy, by ponownie zawiesić wzrok na twarzy korsykańskiego generała. Ten cierpliwie przyglądał mu się spojrzeniem pełnym obietnic.

Głęboko w środku Francis nie chciał martwić się tym, co kryła dla niego w zanadrzu przyszłość, i gdzie poprowadzi go Bonaparte. Tym, co wiedział, było to, że Bonaparte był zdeterminowaną i wielce pewną siebie istotą i że Francis rozpaczliwie kogoś potrzebował. Kogoś, kto mógłby naprawić sytuację, kogoś, kto umiałby pokierować narodem, kotwicy, o którą można by było się oprzeć. I wiedział, że Napoleon Bonaparte zaproponował być właśnie taką kotwicą, jego wschodzącym słońcem, tak jak Francis był dla niego.

Trzeba było jednak ustalić jeden szczegół.

— Obieca mi pan jedną rzecz — oznajmił Francis twardym tonem.

Bonaparte spojrzał na niego bez mrugnięcia okiem, jak gdyby próbował przejrzeć go na wylot.

— Jaką? — spytał z uwagą.

— Proszę już nigdy nie próbować mówić o mnie w ten sposób. Jestem pańskim narodem, panie Bonaparte, nie własnością. Mógłby pan zostać prezydentem, królem, nawet więcej, ale gdyby naszłaby mnie ochota zemsty, nigdy nie dowiedziałby się pan, skąd nadejdę.

 _W końcu nie miał nic więcej do stracenia…_

Wypowiedział te słowa ze spokojem, lecz pobrzmiewała w nim nuta niebezpieczeństwa. Niczym cichy drapieżny kot, który w każdej chwili jest skłonny rzucić się na ofiarę.

Bonaparte rozważył te słowa, po czym potaknął głową. Teraz jego twarz zdobił uśmiech.

— Nie spodziewałbym się po panu niczego innego — oznajmił w końcu. — Przyjąłem do wiadomości.

I ponownie wyciągnął dłoń.

Nie odzywając się słowem, Francis uniósł ramię i jego ręka spotkała się z ręką Bonapartego.

Bonaparte zamknął swoją dłoń w dłoni Francisa i uścisnął ją mocno, jakby przypieczętowując obietnicę służby.

Na zewnątrz noc była jeszcze młoda, lecz Francis i Napoleon Bonaparte przeczuwali, że wschodzące słońce, które za kilka godzin miało okryć Paryż i resztę Francji, było głosicielem nowego świtu.

Niedługo miał nadejść nowy dzień, a być może — nowa era…

* * *

 **Mini kurs historii:**

 **\- Krótkie przypomnienie chronologii: zniesienie przywilejów miało miejsce 4 sierpnia 1789 r., a Deklaracja Praw Człowieka i Obywatela 26 sierpnia 1789 r. Jeśli chcecie dowiedzieć się więcej, Google nie odmówi pomocy. ;)**

 **\- Dnia 6 października 1789 r. paryskie kobiety wmaszerowały do Wersalu, gdzie zebrały się na dziedzińcu pałacu i zażądały obecności króla w Paryżu, w pałacu Tuileries, aby sprawować nad nim lepszą kontrolę. Kilka dni później Ludwika XVI nie zwano już Królem Francji, ale Królem Francuzów.**

 **\- Wskutek ataku na Tuileries, w pobliżu których przebywała rodzina królewska, została ona osadzona w więzieniu w Temple za zdradę stanu. Pod koniec swojego procesu, Ludwik XVI został skazany na śmierć 15 stycznia 1793 r. i ścięty kilka dni później, 21 stycznia około godziny 10.22**

 **\- Reakcja Malesherbes'a, obrońcy Ludwika XVI, jest zgodna z prawdą: w chwili, gdy ogłaszał Królowi wyrok, zaniósł się szlochem, na co Ludwik XVI odpowiedział:** _ **„Spodziewałem się tego, co zwiastują mi pańskie łzy; proszę ochłonąć, mój drogi Malesherbes'ie"**_

 **\- Gdy Ludwik XVI dowiedział się o ogłoszeniu wyroku, Hébert (polityk) opisał go w następujący sposób:** _ **„Odczytania wyroku słuchał z zimną krwią. W jego postawie i słowach było tyle spokoju, tyle godności, szlachetności, wielkości, że nie mogłem już dłużej wstrzymywać się w sobie . Łzy wściekłości zwilżyły me powieki. W jego spojrzeniu i gestach było coś wyraźnie człowiekowi nadprzyrodzonego. Odstąpię, pragnąc zatamować łzy, które popłynęły wbrew mojej woli, i będąc w pełni gotów zakończyć na tym moją posługę."**_

 **\- W ostatniej rozmowie Francisa z Ludwikiem XVI zainspirowałam się słowami wypowiedzianymi przez Ludwika XVI dzień przed śmiercią:** _ **„Nie umrę w strachu. Chciałbym, aby moja śmierć uradowała Francuzów i rozproszyła przewidywane przeze mnie nieszczęścia: lud doprowadzony do anarchii, padły ofiarą frakcji, popełnione w następstwie tego zbrodnie i ciągnące się spory poglądowe, które rozdzierają Francję."**_ **Słowa te brzmią złowieszczo wobec naszej wiedzy o wydarzeniach, które nastąpiły po jego śmierci, a mianowicie o Wielkim Terrorze.**

 **\- Gdy Maria Antonina dowiedziała się w więzieniu Temple o śmierci małżonka, podeszła do syna, który stał się wtedy Ludwikiem XVII, wypowiedziała formułę:** _ **„Umarł król, niech żyje król"**_ **i uklękła przed nim.**

 **\- Restauracje istniały już przed Rewolucją Francuską, jednak dopiero w tym okresie zjawisko rozpowszechniło się na większą skalę. Z jednej strony, ponieważ emigracja arystokracji pozostawiła służbę (w tym kucharzy) bez pracy. Z drugiej, do Paryża przybywało wielu mieszkańców prowincji, którzy nie mieli koniecznie rodziny, która mogłaby ich wyżywić. Szacuje się, że od 1789 r. w Paryżu zebrana wokół Palais-Royal burżuazja uczęszczała do okołu stu restauracji.**

 **Kilka uwag:**

 **\- Nie podałam dokładnego roku napotkania Napoleona przez Francisa, zostawiam to Wam do interpretacji dowolnej, zwłaszcza, jeśli macie własne headcanony na ten temat. Dla tych, którzy wolą mieć jakieś pojęcie na temat okresu, nie sprecyzowałam roku, ale umieściłabym ten rozdział około końca ery Wielkiego Terroru (1793-1794).**

 **\- Owszem, Francis napotkał Napoleona po ataku na Tuileries w 1 rozdziale, lecz nie przypomina sobie tego zbyt krótkiego dla niego spotkania, zwłaszcza ze względu na zmartwienia, z jakimi musiał zmagać się po Rewolucji, upadku monarchii i rodziny królewskiej oraz po epoce Wielkiego Terroru.**

 **\- Luźno potraktowałam działania Francisa w czasie Rewolucji i epoki buntów z jednego powodu: nie jestem wystarczająco rozeznana w tym okresie, by wyobrazić sobie, co mógł wtedy porabiać Francis i jakie mogły być jego relacje z innymi osławionymi rewolucjonistami, jak na przykład z wielce kontrowersyjnym Robespierrem…**

 **\- W przypadku porównania Naród = okręt, rząd = żagiel, lud = wiatr zainspirowałam się kanonem Hetalii.**

 **\- Co się tyczy sceny, w której Napoleon oznajmia Francisowi, że będzie jego następnym przywódcą, zainspirowałam się sceną z mini-serialu** _ **Napoleon**_ **z 2002 roku, w której Napoleon oznajmia Józefinie, że ponownie wyjdzie za mąż. Ta wyjawia, że dotychczas nie zjawił się u niej żaden kochanek, na co Napoleon odpowiada: „Ależ owszem… ja!" (Typowy Bonaparte… Typowy!)**

 **\- Co się zaś tyczy sceny, w której Francis oznajmia Bonapartemu: „Nie wypowiedziałem panu wojny", zainspirowałam się sceną z filmu** _ **Joséphine ou la comédie des ambitions**_ **, w której Napoleon zwraca się do swej przyszłej ukochanej czarującymi słowami: „Dokonuję pani podboju", na co Józefina pyta, czy tak samo wygrywa on bitwy, i oznajmia, że nie obwieściła mu wojny. A Napoleon, wielki romantyk, kwituje: „Nie, ale ja obwieszczam pani moją miłość". Kto powiedział, że romantyczność umarła? ;p**

 **Oto więc koniec fanficu o Francisie i Napoleonie. Mimo to, nie skończyłam jeszcze z naszym kochanym Bonapartem, bo mam inne plany na fanfiki (zwłaszcza ficlety), które zamierzam napisać, więc dlaczego nie o pozostałych królach i politykach francuskich…** _ **Stay tuned!**_

 **Dziękuję za lekturę! Nie bójcie się zostawić komentarzy, to zawsze sprawia przyjemność ;)**

 **Przypisy od tłumaczki:**

 ***Żniwiarka (fr. _la Facheuse_ \- „ta, która kosi"), **Fabrykantka Wdów (fr. _la Faiseuse de Veuves_ )- jedne z wielu określeń, "przydomków" gilotyny w języku francuskim.**


End file.
